baahubalifandomcom-20200215-history
Baahubali:The Conclusion
Baahubali 2: The Conclusion (English: The One with Strong Arms: The Conclusion) is a 2017 Indian historical fiction film co-written and directed by S. S. Rajamouli. The film was produced by Tollywood studio Arka Media Works. It is the continuation of Baahubali: The Beginning, taking place before and after the events of that film.It was originally made in both Telugu and Tamil and dubbed into Hindi, Malayalam, German, French, Japanese. Plot Kattappa continues to narrate how he ended up killing Amarendra Baahubali. After vanquishing the Kalakeyas, Amarendra Baahubali is declared as the future king of Mahishmati and Bhallala deva is declared as the commander-in-chief. Before the coronation, Rajamatha Sivagami begins to look for a bride for Amarendra. She instructs Amarendra and Kattappa to tour the kingdom to understand its current state and its people. Amarendra falls in love with Devasena, a princess of the Kuntala kingdom (7.5 yojanas in the North from Mahishmati) and the sister of the king of Kuntala. Bhallaladeva learns of Amarendra's attempts to woo Devasena and hatches a plot to drive a wedge between Amarendra and Sivagami by asking for Devasena's hand in marriage for himself. Sivagami, unaware that Amarendra is in love with Devasena, promises Devasena's hand in marriage to Bhallaladeva. Sivagami sends an emissary to the kingdom of Kuntala, who delivers the marriage proposal in a patronizing way. An insulted Devasena rejects the proposal with a scathing reply. Sivagami is enraged to hear Devasena's response and sends an order to Amarendra that Devasena be brought to Mahishmati as a captive. The kingdom of Kuntala is attacked by Pindaris, a dacoit-like army. Amarendra, with the help of Devasena's cousin, Kumara Varma, is able to nullify the attack and save Kuntala. Amarendra reveals who he is and promises Devasena that he will protect her honor no matter what and convinces her to come with him to Mahismati as his future bride. Upon reaching Mahismati, the misunderstanding comes to light. When Sivagami delivers an ultimatum to Amarendra that he must either chose the throne or Devasena, he chooses Devasena. Bhallaladeva is crowned king and Amarendra is made the new commander-in-chief. During the coronation ceremony, the citizens of Mahishmati clearly display their preference for Amarendra over Bhallaladeva. At Devasena's baby shower, Bhallaladeva relieves Amarendra of his duties as commander-in-chief so that Amarendra can be with his wife. Devasena immediately speaks out against the King's manipulation and the mute inaction of Sivagami. Due to further clashes, Devasena and Amarendra are banished from the Palace. Amarendra and Devasena live happily among the people. Bhallaladeva notices that to the people, Amarendra is their king, and hatches a plot with his father Bijjaladeva to convince Sivagami that Amarendra is trying to assassinate him. Sivagami, convinced that Bhallaladeva's life is under threat and open action would result in factions and civil war, orders Kattappa to assassinate Amarendra. Kattappa, bound by his word to serve the Queen, lures Amarendra by feigning he is in trouble, and then stabs him in the back and kills him while fighting the Kalakeyas. Before dying, Amarendra learns about Bhalla Deva's true intentions and tells Kattappa to take care of Sivagami. Kattappa learns of Bhallaladeva's treachery and informs Sivagami. Devasena too arrives to learn of her husband's death with her son, in her arms. Sivagami announces the panicked hordes outside her palace that Amarendra is dead and the baby, Mahendra Baahubali, is the new King. Before fleeing, Sivagami tries to take Devasena with her but, Devasena makes Mahendra promise to come back for her. As Bhallaladeva and his men are about to seize the queen, she flees with baby Mahendra Baahubali. Devasena, meanwhile,is taken as prisoner for the next 25 years. The Kuntala Kingdom is destroyed completely by Bhallaladeva due to his rage over Devasena. The now ousted Kuntala King, leads the rebel group that has indulged in guerrilla warfare against king Bhallaladeva. After listening to the whole story, Mahendra Baahubali alias Shivdu decides to avenge his father's death by raising his own army with the help of Kattappa and returns to Mahishmati along with Avantika and the people of the city. Bhallaladeva once again kidnaps Devasena and seals the palace, but Baahubali, ingenious like his father, manages to enter the palace to capture Bhallaladeva. Bijjala Deva tries to brainwash Kattappa reminding him of his forefather's pledge of their allegiance to protect and defend the throne of Mahismati and their duty to be loyal to the king. Kattappa reminds him that Sivagami had declared Mahendra Baahubali king before her death 25 years back and hence his loyalties instead lie with the rightful king, Baahubali. Bhallaladeva is later defeated by Baahubali and burnt alive on a pyre prepared by Devasena. Ending the cruel regime of Bhallaladeva, Baahubali becomes the new King of Mahishmati with Avantika as his queen, declaring peace and harmony. Devasena becomes the new Queen Mother (rajmatha). In the end credits, a child is heard asking an elder whether the son of Mahendra Baahubali will become the next king of Mahishmati. To which, the elder replies: "Who knows what Lord Shiva is planning!" Cast * Prabhas as Shivdu (Mahendra Baahubali) and Amarendra Baahubali * Rana Daggubati as Bhallala Deva * Ramya Krishnan as Rajmatha Sivagami * Anushka Shetty as Yuvarani/ Rajmatha Devasena * Tamannaah as Avanthika * Sathyaraj as Kattappa * Nassar as Bijjaladeva * Rohini as Sanga * Pruthviraj Balireddy as Prime Minister of the Kunthala Kingdom * Meka Ramakrishna as Jaya Varma, the King of Kunthala and leader of the rebel group * Subbaraju as Kumara Varma, brother-in-law of Devasena Music All lyrics written by Madhan Karky. Release The film was released in conventional 2D as well as in IMAX format on 28 April 2017 in about 9,000 screens worldwide.The film was initially released in most Gulf countries including the UAE a day earlier, on 27 April 2017. The Telugu version of the film was insured against financial loss by Future Generali for ₹ 200 crore. Baahubali 2: The Conclusion set a record collection of ₹500 crore (₹5 billion) before the release of the film through satellite and theatrical rights. Box office Baahubali 2: The Conclusion on the first day of its release grossed ₹217 crore (US$34 million) worldwide which is the highest opening ever for an Indian film surpassing Kabali (₹87.5 crore (US$14 million)). Baahubali 2 set a new Indian record of Worldwide gross of about ₹540 crore (US$84 million) in just 3 days. Baahubali 2 grossed US$81 million, third on the global box office list, during the opening weekend, including US$10.1 million in the United States alone, the highest-ever opening for an Indian film in the US. It set a new record of highest ever domestic grosser in all languages in India grossing ₹565 crore (US$88 million) in 5 days. It also became the highest grossing Indian film ever with worldwide gross of ₹792 crore in all languages in just six days. Baahubali 2 became the first Indian film to worldwide gross in excess of ₹1,000 crore (US$160 million) in all languages. The film grossed over ₹1,250 crore (US$190 million) crores in all languages by the end of two weeks. After sixteen days, the film's global collection stood at ₹1,330 crore (US$210 million). It grossed over ₹1,450 crore (US$230 million) by the end of nineteen days. It's worldwide gross crossed ₹1,500 crore (US$230 million) at the end of twenty one days. India In India, Baahubali 2: The Conclusion ''grossed ₹152.6 crore (US$24 million) on its first day of release in India from all four versions (Telugu, Tamil, Malayalam and Hindi). By the end of the third day, the film had grossed ₹415 crore (US$64 million) in the domestic market. The film grossed ₹695 crore (US$110 million) in India by the end of first week.The Hindi dubbed version of Baahubali 2 alone netted ₹386 crore (US$60 million) in India in two weeks. The Hindi version's distributor share after eleven days stands at ₹185 crore (US$29 million); the highest ever for a Hindi film, breaking the previous record of Dangal. Baahubali 2 grossed around ₹ 100 crore in Tamil Nadu and ₹ 50 crore in Kerala. Overseas It collected around ₹60 crore (US$9.3 million) on its first day from the overseas markets with ₹30 crore (₹300 million) coming from the US, ₹16 crore (US$2.5 million) from the UAE and the rest from other markets. By the end of the third day, it collected ₹125 crore (US$19 million) from the overseas market with ₹64 crore (US$9.9 million) coming from the US alone. On 3 May 2017, ''Baahubali 2: The Conclusion became the highest grossing Indian film at the US box office with US$12.5 million, surpassing Dangal's gross of US$12.3 million. Baahubali 2: The Conclusion became the first Indian film to cross $11.1 million in Middle -East -GCC- Gulf, surpassing Bajrangi Bhaijaan. As of 14 May 2017, the film has grossed US$19 million in the United States.By the end of 16 days of its release, the film's overseas gross stands at ₹240 crore (US$37 million). Videos Category:Film